Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver, or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted into and removed from a cage of a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, or switch box. Each module typically communicates with a printed circuit board of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical data signals to and/or from the host device printed circuit board. These electrical data signals can also be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical data signals. Active cables include communication cables with communication modules at one or both ends of the communication cables. Some communication modules include a multi-fiber push on (“MPO”)-style female connector for receiving an MPO-style male connector that is attached to the communication cable.
Some data transmission involves the conversion of optical signals to electrical signals and/or electrical signals to optical signals. In some applications, the conversion occurs at a circuit board. For example, an optical cable carrying one or more optical signals may interface with an optoelectronic module such as a board-mounted optical assembly (BOA) such as an optical engine, or a pluggable optoelectronic module such as an XFP, a QSFP, an SFP+, or other pluggable optoelectronic module. At the BOA, the optical signals may be transduced from optical signals to electrical signals using optical receivers. The electrical signals may then be communicated along etched copper traces integrated into the circuit board to a destination. Likewise, electrical signals may be communicated along etched copper traces to the BOA. At the BOA, the electrical signals may be transduced to optical signals by optical transmitters. The optical signals may then be further communicated along the same or a different optical cable that interfaces with the optoelectronic module.
In some BOAs, a lens assembly may be configured to receive an optical interface such as a cable connector. The optical interface generally supports one or more optical fibers that communicate the optical data to and from the BOA. One of the shortcomings of communication modules is that they may include many optically and electrically conductive components as well as many mechanical components that may require significant manufacturing processes.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.